Flightless Angel
by dustyroad2004
Summary: Post 3x15 Maura and Jane go back to where they first met, but falling in love is simple. Being in love, is the battle they now face. CHAPTER 16 now up with a distinct M RATING! R&R PLEASE :-)
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: **Hello again everyone, I've taken a prompt from tumblr [you can find me as 'patiencefirmnessperseverance ']. I think the prompt was 'Going back to where your OTP first met'and I've set this one after the end scene of 's pretend Casey doesn't exist in R&I. I've also used a self-prompt, which is the Emeli Sande song – 'My Kind of Love'. I hope you like it :-) If people like, I might extend beyond a one-shot.

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

"Come on," Maura nudged Jane gently with her shoulder.

"Where we going?" Jane husked, whilst already falling into step with the M.E, scuffing her shoes as the weight of the day's events had drained all care for straight shoulders out of her.

"Somewhere," the blonde smiled, taking Jane's hand in her own, before placing her other in the blue scrub trousers. "Somewhere where we can process all of this, before your Mother notices we're gone." She winked and looked behind quickly, to see a bundle of bodies hugging; before turning to Jane and revelling in the content smile playing across the Detective's lips.

‑

Around fifteen minutes of comfortable silence, Maura stopped walking and Jane turned to the blonde, feeling the pull of her hand.

"We're here," Maura looked timidly. "Do you remember this place, Jane?"

Jane's eyes narrowed as she took in the surroundings.

They were standing on a pavement, adjacent to the turnoff for Maura's road. Jane pivoted a few times on her heels.

"We're . . . on the street where you liveeeee...?" Jane smiled as she tried to husk the statement into a song.

"Yes, yes we are. But, if you will," Maura sat down on the pavement, patting the spot beside her. "Imagine that it is raining. Imagine that I am wearing the shortest of shorts."

Jane slowly sat on the ground, her eyes long gone back in time tracing the memory of the surroundings.

"That you're holding your left ankle. That you're desperately trying not to cry, but that your lips are pursed together and your feet are pointed upwards in pain."

"That . . ." Maura placed her hand over Jane's and brought it to her ear, placing a curl behind it. "That a tall, and lanky, and out of breath, and sweaty brunette; comes running across the road. And without one word, she brushed the hair out of my eyes. That she sits, right here beside me. That she smiles, and tells me she's not here to pick up a trick. That she looks at me with those big brown eyes, and she tells me I'm going to..."

"That I'm going to pick you up now," Jane interrupted as she turned to repeat the gentle movement of that day, almost 6 years ago. "And you're going to tell me somewhere safe that I can carry you to, because I don't know this area too well," she smiled, whispering the last few words.

Maura motioned for Jane to put her down.

"You told me I looked just like a flightless angel. You carried me the whole way home," Maura barely managed to say, placing her hand over Jane's heart.

"You carried me home, that day and every day since. You were my home, I didn't even realize I was looking for one," she finally found the courage to look in Jane's eyes, as Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

The Detective smiled, placing a feather kiss on Maura's hair and sighing.

"I know I don't show it enough. I know that I brush things that you say, off; with sarcasm and jokes and every method of deflection there is going;" she began swaying them gently, as she pulled her head back slightly and used her hand to raise Maura's chin.

"But I want you to know. Scratch that. I need you to know, Maura," looking the ME straight in the eyes. "I need you to know that I thank God every single day, that I was on-call that day, that I had my cell out running," she swayed them again, giggling and looking right at Maura.

"Thattttt . . . that I had actually bothered to keep running to the scene without just calling for a pick-up, and that crucially for you; I had taken a wrong turn two blocks back and found myself here in the Hamptons," she laughed out the last word, getting a swat on the arm from Maura as her thanks.

Maura ghosted her fingertips over the strong jaw by her eyeline.

"I never questioned, that day or since; why you did that. Why you do any of the things that you do for me. I just know that you do, and that they tell me more about in here," she touched Jane's heart again before touching her lips; " . . . than here could ever express. You never have to try and explain, I don't need you to. I know you care Jane, you carrying me in your arms tells me so much more than you writing 'BFFs Forever' in the sky on Valentine's Day," Maura giggled.

"Oh my Lord, Maura did you just make a funny?! Did you just make a funny?" Jane squealed with child-like glee, picking up the Doctor and swinging her in a circle before breathing deeply and looking at the smaller woman with serious eyes.

"Never leave me, Maur. Promise me. Promise you'll never leave."

Maura Isles has only ever had the instinctive inclination of 'fightorflight' twice in her life. Once with Hoyt as he cut her neck. The other, as Dennis Rockmond held her over a lift shaft. Both times, Jane's bravery beat her own natural human instinct into motion to protect her.

"I can't fight this anymore," she spoke quietly as she began to cry. "I can't fight you anymore."

Maura reached up and tilted Jane's head down to her, kissing her slowly and softly, life-changingly.

"I promise you, I will never leave you," she mirrored Jane's beaming smile, jumping onto the taller woman and wrapping her legs around a thin waist.

"But I do expect you to carry me home, Detective!"


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: I took a long time out of writing fanfic because of writing for other things (eeeek) but after a couple of you were so kind to PM me, I'm going to test the waters with a new chapter. If you like it, let me know. **

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 2: The Brush Off.**

**Jane pushed her way through Maura's front door, managing to keep the M.E in her arms with a cheeky drop of her left elbow to open the door. **

**"****We have arrived, your Ladyship", Jane bellowed in a faux British accent, gently letting Maura stand before bowing in a ridiculous manner, with her left foot out and her right hand making circular wave motions before landing over her heart.**

**"****That will be all, thank-you Jeeves," Maura practically sang as she flounced into the kitchen on her tip-toes, not missing a beat in their little play-act. **

**"****ANGELA!" she shrieked, her hands fanning air over her rapidly blushing face. "We were ummm . . ."**

**"****She knows we were messing about, chill Doctor Death!" Jane laughed, going over to kiss her Mother. "You're back quick?"**

**Anglea enveloped the eldest Rizzoli in a bear hug.**

**"****I came to get some clothes, I think I'm going to stay in the hospital with my baby-boy," she smiled sadly. "I've got this 'over-night stay' down to a fine art with you and Frankie over the years".**

**"****Ah, come on Ma," Jane looked down at her Mother. "He's going to be just fine. I'm sure he can do just great by himself this evening, and you know how he hates fuss."**

**Angela looked to Maura for support.**

**"****I have to agree with Jane. Studies have shown that particularly in young men, the presence of the Mother can exacerbate stress levels, and lead to a raised testosterone level from the bravado." One look from Jane caused her to pinch her nose and take a more tactile route.**

**"****What I mean to say, of course; is that I am sure he would appreciate a visit from you, from both of you; but that I am quite certain he is in a stable enough condition to be released in the coming days. He'll be just fine with the Medical Team, Angela." **

**"****Okay honey, if that's what you think is best, that's what I'll do," Angela stepped in for a hug from her second daughter. "Now," releasing Maura and turning to the fridge, "what would my girls like for dinner?"**

**"****Oh I'm good, I should be getting home," Jane looked sadly at Maura. "Joe Friday is alone, and I'm exhausted. Couple of beers and I'm gunna be out like a light. I'll see you tomorrow Ma," she gave Angela a warm kiss on the cheek, "And I will see ****_you _****soon," as she reached in for a hug, Maura reached up for a kiss, blind-siding and angering the stranger now stood before her, with questioning eyes and an angry scowl, her eyes darting over to Angela; who incidentally was head-first in the fridge.**

**Jane coolly extracted herself from the hug, stepping back and staring down Maura like a perp.**

**Maura watched the retreating form, the image of Jane, but not the woman who had carried her in her arms only five minutes previously. **


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N 1: To the kind reviewer asking about OTP – One True Pairing, your ideal couple.**

**A/N 2: Thank-you to all of you who both read and reviewed Chapter 2. I was really unsure about continuing this story. I thought of writing a new one, but this story pattern just slotted in easily with the original short, so why waste a good base?**

**A/N 3: I hope to have this completed before the new season starts. Clock's ticking!**

**Enjoy!**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 3 - Jane and Hyde.**

It wasn't until after Jane had showered and settled on the couch with Jo Friday and a Beer, that she noticed the familiar buzz of her cell sounding on the kitchen-top. Walking over to slump on a stood, she opened the message.

_Maura 7.22pm_

_Have I missed something? Your behaviour is a source of wonderment to me at the best of times, Jane; but I truly am incapable of a logical deduction of how we went from bliss to rotten within the space of five minutes. Call me. Mx_

Jane read the message three times, before exiting back to her main menu and noticed the time; it was now after 8pm. Maura must have sent the message right after Jane left.

"What do I do, Jo; huh?" Jane pondered, more to herself, than the mutt happily dosing off on the sofa.

She sat properly on the stool and tapped the screen absent-mindedly before opening a new blank message.

_I'm just not keen on PDAs in front of Ma. You know what she's like. Xx_

She tapped the send button, setting the 'phone gently down on the counter in front of her; crossing her arms and leaning her head on them, watching the now black screen.

Ten minutes later, the device buzzed again; shocking her out of the beginnings of a well-needed sleep.

_Your Mother wasn't paying any attention to us. I do know what your Mother is like. What scares me, is that I thought I knew what you were like. Mx_

Jane's anger surfaced once more, looking at the screen with a confused sense of fury.

_You're telling me. You go from chilly queen of the dead, to kissing detectives in full view of their parents. What part of you thought for one second that I would be comfortable with that?_

She immediately regretted leaving no form of affection on the message.

Setting the 'phone down again, she walked over to Jo Friday, wringing her hands and looking at the adorable ball of fluff who was staring intently at her master.

"I've really done it this time girl," she husked; grimacing as the screen lit once more and the familiar buzz sounded through the silent apartment. "I'm about to have one mad-as-hell Maura Isles on my hands . . ." Jane whispered, tip-toeing to the kitchen-top.

"Don't be scared of a 'phone Rizzoli, come on," not that the little pep talk gave her any courage, as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, opening the message.

_Maybe the part of you (which I am rapidly losing belief in) that pro-ports to care about me. Play games with whoever you want Jane, if you think you can do it to me; I suggest you find someone willing to put up with a narcissistic, childish, cowardly and selfish individual who goes from hot to cold in the space of a heartbeat. Or you would, if you had one instead of a lump of ice. Don't text back. I will see you at work._

The exhausted Detective set the 'phone back on the cold surface. She looked at it for a minute or two before slapping her thigh telling Jo Friday to come to bed.

"You've really done it this time, haven't you Janie", she sighed, collapsing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: First off, thank-you for your kind reviews and messages. If you've read any of my other stories, you will know I am a die-hard romantic. Just enjoy the story and don't worry :-)**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 4 – Say Something.**

Jane had battled with her conscience, and her 'phone; the next morning.

She eyed it on the bedside cabinet.

She eyed it in the traffic.

She eyed it walking through the Department.

She eyed it on her desk.

"Jane, seriously;" Crowe snapped. "What's goin' with you today, huh? Tommy's cool, he's getting out tomorrow."

Jane eyed the veteran Detective. Never in all their years of working together, had he ever said something that could be tantamount to, well . . . nice.

"I know man, I know," Jane sighed and stretched.

12.35pm

Had she missed lunch with Maura already, or was there time to whisk the M.E out for the closest she could get to an apology date?

"I'm gunna take lunch," she looked kindly at Crowe who was filling in for Frost until his return. "You want anything?"

"I'd like that hot doc in my lap covered in honey, but nah I'm good for food," he replied, not looking at the frown and slight grimace of disgust etched on Jane's face.

"K . . . I'll be back in a bit," Jane walked out of the bull-pen slowly, sticking her hands in her pockets and trying desperately not to over-think things. _Just be nice, Rizzoli._

* * *

Maura Isles sat at her desk, with her feet uncharacteristically on the furniture; eyes gently closed and her arms resting on the supports of her chair.

She finally opened her eyes to look at the door-way, where a lanky and forlorn looking Jane Rizzoli had leant against the door-frame.

Maura raised her finger, demanding silence from her intruder, as music flowed across the room.

"Not a word until the end of the duet." Maura closed her eyes again, absorbed in the skill of the sopranos. She was fascinated by opera. The balance of sheer power and effortless grace astounded her, how such emotion could be awoken in such a simple song.

After a few minutes, when silence finally enveloped the room; Maura opened her eyes and was surprised to find Jane's closed, with a gentle smile playing across the clearly tired Detective's lips.

"Sous le dôme épais," Maura whispered.

"The Flower Duet," Jane smiled as she sauntered, not arrogantly as normal; but lazily, appreciately. "My mom used to play it around the house in the summer, it was her cleaning song."

She smiled shyly down at Maura.

"I play it for similar reasons," Maura looked deliberately at the brunette. "When I need a cleanse, of my thoughts generally." She looked towards her hands, playing; tellingly, with her ring.

Jane sighed, defeated.

"You have nothing to cleanse," she hushed the thoughts of the M.E. "You're the purest person I know. You were on the receiving end of a very cranky, and very bratty Jane Rizzoli. It's me that needs cleansing, not you. I'm sorry."

Brown eyes met green. Anger. Lust. Upset. Fear. Need. Want. Fear again. Contemplation. Admiration. Sheer want.

"I've had a lot of rejection in my life Jane," Maura looked at the hand now covering her own, attached to the woman now kneeling before her. "You told me to promise you, that I would never leave," her voice hitched as a vagabond tear made it's way down her cheek. "But you didn't promise me back. You opened me up to the possibility of knowing that, what I have been dreaming of, what I have been _needing, _all these years; was possible. And then you took it away. You left."

"Maur," Jane gently motioned with her eyes. "Look at me. I got scared. Okay? I have all this . . . _stuff . . . _flying around inside of me," she motioned to her heart with her free hand.

"And I, Maur I just don't know how to process any of it. I sound like you," she giggled. "When it's me and you," one eyebrow from the good Doctor was enough to admonish her.

"When it's _you and I . . . _It's perfect. It's all I've ever wanted. I'm just . . . Maur, I'm scared I'm gunna mess this up. I'm so scared of having this one chance to have it all, and wrecking it. The fear is just . . . Maura, you and me; it's the most scared I've ever been. 'Cos I know that as soon as something happens, and as soon as we tell people, everyone would be waiting on me to fuck it up." Jane looked at the floor as if in a daze, shaking her head slowly.

"But I can't fuck it up Maur, you're all I've got; you're everything to me, my Ma, the guys. You, this, _us; _Maur it's terrifying."

Maura rubbed the scarred hands still holding her own, using a few seconds to think.

"Je tremble, je tremble d'effroi. Nous appellent ensemble; viens, descendons ensemble. Ah! glissons en suivant, doucement glissons," Maura looked pointedly at a perplexed Jane.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded hot," Jane whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Maura picked up a little remote, hitting a button to bring the familiar sopranos back into the room again.

Maura whispered over the song.

"I said that 'I tremble with fright.' But 'call us together'",she linked her fingers fully with Jane's. "'Call us together and let us drift down together, and let us glide gently along.' I am just as afraid as you Jane. But I have nothing to fear as long as you don't make me go through this alone. If we do this, we do it together."

"How about I take you out on a real date then?" Jane smiled. "We gotta start somewhere. Would you like to have lunch with me, Maura?"

Maura's smile reflected that of the brown eyes staring at her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled; standing up.


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for a little bit. A short one just to keep you going (if anyone is reading, thankyou!). I'm, as always; open to ideas, if there is anything you would like to see, feel free to PM me. At some point I would like to write an M rated chapter in this story, which would be a first for me, so any ideas for that; fire away, fire away! **

**A/N 2: Also, to the kind reviewer that mentioned the dynamic of the text messages vs talking, that will continue. Thank-you for picking up what I was trying to get at.**

**A/N 3: Don't hate me for this chapter (that's a pre-emptive warning if there was ever one!) **

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 5 – The Trouble with Love.**

"So . . ." Jane mused, sitting opposite Maura in their usual spot at the Robber.

"So is generally the beginning of a sentence, Jane." Maura looked fleetingly at the cheque, before reaching into her bag for her purse.

"Oh, woah! No. NO Maura. I'm paying. I've already messed this up, so I'm paying."

Jane reached across the table, swatting Maura's hand away from the bill and grabbing it.

"What makes you think you've 'messed this up'?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane thought for a second, pulling a couple of notes out of her jacket and setting them under her empty water glass.

"Well. One. I took you to the Robber."

"I enjoy it here."

"You're not helping me, Maura." Jane shot a glance over the table.

She sighed, and fidgeted with her napkin.

"One. I took you to the Robber. Where we were interrupted by my brother, my Ma, Korsak and Stanley. Why were Stanley and my Ma even in here at lunch, you would think they might have a lunch service of their own to be getting on -. . ."

"Jane."

"Sorry. One, I should have thought of somewhere less BPD, and more . . . well, more _you. _Two. Neither of us could drink, so I got nervous and started telling you about my Roly-Poly Rizzoli memories . . ."

"_Jane._"

Jane laid her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hands with a thud. After a few seconds wallowing in self pity, she looked up to find a smiling Maura.

"You're worried that you brought me somewhere that we instinctively both think of, as where we normally socialize. As friends."

"Yes." Jane laid her head on her left hand, looking at Maura with self-pity.

"We were interrupted, several times; by various mutual friends."

"Yes."

"Mutual friends, who thought absolutely nothing of seeing us together at lunch."

"Yes . . ." Jane pondered where Maura was going with this.

"Now you're feeling like you don't know if this was a date or not, due to the fact that we simply had lunch. As normal. We were interrupted, as normal. We talked, as normal."

"Pretty much." Jane looked at Maura with sheepish eyes and a slight blush.

"You feel like you've 'messed this up'" Maura made speech-marks in the air with her hands, with an innocence that Jane found adorable; "and you're now consequently stressed, due to the fact that taking me on a _date_, means going outside your comfort zone. Into a _dating zone, _that you have absolutely no idea how to navigate."

"You have actually figured out how to read people's minds haven't you?" Jane looked, in all seriousness, at the softly-smiling hazelnut blonde.

"_I know you, _that's all," Maura whispered, taking Jane's hands into her own across the table. "And I know that you're afraid. That you don't quite know how we're going to bridge the gap between friends to something more. How to go from being friends to lovers."

Jane looked uneasily at Maura, slipping her hands out of the comforting embrace, looking around at the few people dotted around the Robber.

Maura instantly understood, looking down at her lap and raising her eyebrows. She looked up at Jane. She looked like she was about to speak, when she pinched the bridge of her nose, and leant on the table with her arm, slightly closer to Jane.

"I can't sit here Jane, and lie to you and say that I understand the fear that you seem to have." Maura's golden orbs searched Jane's for a sense of comprehension of what she was trying to approach. Finding shy brown eyes flitting up to her own, she tried to convey her empathy. "Just because I don't understand something, doesn't mean I can't support you through it."

She linked her pinky finger with the Detective's.

"Jane, I know you're afraid. I know this is all ridiculously new, but at the same time so inherent in both of us, that we're both wondering why it seems so much more difficult in reality, than how either of us had imagined it."

Jane's eyes glistened, holding Maura's in her sight.

"I can't promise that this is going to be plain sailing for either of us. I will, however; promise you, that I'm not going anywhere. I will wait for you, however long that may be; until you know what you want."

Jane looked up, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Maur, I know what I want. I've never questioned how I feel about you, not since I realised how I _do feel _about you. I want you. I want _us."_

Maura slowly tried to link her fingers with Jane's, finding Jane's hand instinctively retreating back to her napkin. She nodded in understanding once more, and drew an imaginary shape on the table-top with her index finger.

"What you _want, _Jane," she whispered; "and what you are _ready _for, just aren't on the same page right now. I don't doubt how you feel about me, Jane; I don't. Not for a second. I do doubt," she breathed in a laboured breath, "I do doubt Jane, that you're ready to be with me, in the way that I want to be with you." Maura looked to her empty hand, still resting on the table, mere inches in front of the hand she held until moments ago. "I mean what I say, Jane. I will wait. But right now, for the time being at least; you're not ready. And I will not lose you, and the chance of being happy with you, by forcing you into something that you simply are not ready to go through."

Jane was crying silently.

She cried squeezing Maura's hand as she left the table.

She cried walking back to the station.

She cried in the bathroom, huffing and puffing until the tears subsided.

And when she finished her shift, she cried herself to sleep. Alone.

**A/N 4: (Continuing from A/N 3) I simply want to explore Jane as the vulnerable half of the relationship, you don't see it being done often and I think we have seen this element to Jane's personality in the show, but not very much in fan-fic. It'll just add a different dynamic. Bear with me and trust in Rizzles!**


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N 1: ****Thank-you for your continued support. To the reviewer who kindly noticed the typo, as ever; my story is not beta-ed. If anyone would like to take up the role, I would be grateful.**

**A/N 2****: To the reviewer who asked: ****_If maura understands and knows jane that much, why call her narcissist, coward and selfish in the first place? _****It simply comes from a very small little moment in the episode where Jorge the nurse sends Jane flowers and Maura is holding the fudge clusters, and makes a remark that he may want to date Jane, because he hasn't seen all the sides to her yet. Maura does come out with some negative remarks to Jane now and again, and I simply wanted to slip in a few little alludes to that.****I don't think Jane would have made Homicide at such a young age, without such character traits. Whether they can be used in a benevolent manner, is something we may touch upon. But thank-you for asking, it keeps my brain ticking and I know people are actually paying attention to the story :-) **

**A/N 3****: To the reviewer who asked 'What the f*ck was that?' 'It' was a Chapter in a fictional fan-fic. If you haven't grasped this by now, maybe you're on the wrong website.**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 6 – Constant Craving.**

"Jane!" Frost bellowed for the third time.

His partner was sitting as her desk, twirling a pencil in her left hand by her head.

"I hear you, Frost"; she looked up at the man peering down at her. "I'm just not in the mood."

"But you always come to boys night?"

"I know, man. I'm just . . . I'm beat. This case is killing me."

Frost sat down gently, with a wince. He rolled his chair next to Jane, whispering despite the empty bull-pen.

"What's going on Jane? You've been here, every night this week. You're here early, every morning. You're working yourself into the ground, over a case that doesn't need it. You're chasing leads that other people are already working on, re-reading witness statements over and over. It's a slam-dunk Jane. Why are you using this case as an excuse for something else? What's going on?"

Front looked sympathetically at his partner. He didn't need an answer. The tension was palpable between the Detective and the Doctor. Jane was avoiding the Morgue. Maura was emailing reports. Maura's eyes would follow Jane's form everywhere. Jane's eyes would focus on anything but Maura.

"Jane, what's going on between you and the Doc?"

"Just leave it, Frost." Jane laid her head on her hand, and sighed. "Just leave it."

Frost took in Jane in his good arm.

"It'll work out. It always does between you guys."

"Thank-you," Jane husked.

"I love you, don't forget that," he smiled, planting an affectionate, brotherly kiss on her forehead.

Maura stepped quietly away from the bull-pen door-frame; having heard only the end of the conversation.

_Are you still at the station? I want to talk to you. Can drive back from home? Mx_

Jane checked the buzzing device.

"C'Mon Frost. Let's go do boys night," she smiled at the now beaming Frost.

"Hell's YES! Frost and Rizzoli paint the town red once more!"

Frost jumped up, high-fiving Jane with his good hand, she grabbed her jacket, texting with her left.

_Already at home Maur. Needed an early one. Cu soon though. Jx_

Maura watched Jane leave, laughing and smiling for the first time in days, bumping shoulders with her partner, on her way to boys night.


	7. Chapter 7

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N – ****Two chapters up this evening. I toyed with the idea of just posting Ch 6, but in keeping with the mood of how I want this chapter to be taken, it made a lot more sense to post it on the same evening as 6. All will be revealed. Enjoy ;-)**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 7 – You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you.**

Maura tied her hair up into a ponytail, checking her cleavage in her changing room mirror in the Morgue. She wore skinny jeans teamed with classic high, black stilettos resting on a silver heel, and a low cut black blouse that was just a size too small, rolling the cuffs up and turning up her collar to accentuate the V Line. God Bless Susie and her preppy style.

She pulled her 'phone out of her jeans pocket, looking in the mirror with a mischievous grin, biting her lip that she had just dabbed in a blood-red lipstick. Rounding into the elevator, she tapped out a message.

_That's too bad Jane. Get some sleep. Mx_

Maura grinned, walking out of the BPD, slipping the 'phone into her back pocket and slightly slapping her own butt.

Jane had just settled into her usual spot for boy's night, on a stool by the bar; with her first 3 rapid-fire tequilas now empty. She was playing catchup after all, she clinked her beer to Frost's and toasted their friendship.

A roar of wolf-whistles and sexual expletives went up in the bar, as the door opened.

Both Jane and Frost turned to the direction of the adoration.

In walked, or rather strutted; one Maura Isles. Jane's jaw dropped.

"Holy Mama in Heaven . . ." Frost managed to breathe out.

Maura Isles had always been gorgeous, but there was something else about her tonight. The woman who had now propped up the closest end of the bar to the exit, was positively smoking. She looked in Jane's direction, took her cell 'phone out of her pocket slowly, letting Jane's eyes fall to her cleavage, and took a dainty sip from the one of five glasses of wines that had been presented to her.

Jane felt her cell buzz, shocking her out of her reverie.

_You appear to have noticed something I haven't, around the area of my bosom. See something you like, Detective? I'm guessing that early night isn't going so well? Mx_

Jane groaned.

"Everything alright, partner?" Frost looked to the 'phone screen, raising his eyebrow at the message. "I'm not even going to ask," he chortled into his beer. "Partner, whatever you and the Doc get up to, is completely your business. But I don't think she's mad at you," he grinned, his glee not lasting long, with a firm swat to his good arm from the raven haired woman sitting alongside him, completely transfixed by the honey-blonde at the end of the bar.

_You look swell_

She pressed 'send' accidentally.

"Oh fuck my actual life," Jane whined, trying to rip the battery out of the back of her 'phone, to stop the sending of the far too honest message.

The SENT MESSAGE icon appeared on her screen, followed quickly by another buzz.

She closed her eyes, and took a huge swig of beer, before motioning to the bar-keep for another tequila. Finally she turned her attention back to her 'phone.

_Very colloquial. Tell me Jane, what would one say in Boston Cop Talk, if she wanted to ask the bar-tender to send over a drink to a fellow patron? Mx_

Maura looked at Jane directly, under hooded eyes; as she sent the message. She turned then, deliberately; to the small group of men now crowded around her, clamouring for her attention. Smiling, she revelled in the effect the company was causing Jane. She dropped her eyes to the device in her hands.

_Depends who shes sendin the drink to. If it's to a guy, I'd click my fingers and shout Beer and point to who its goin to. If it's to a woman, it's only in good taste to order something nice, and deliver it in person. Xxx_

The extra affection from Jane on the end of the message didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. Maura motioned one of the staff over with a smile and a curled-finger, whispering in his ear, looking at Jane all the while, bending over slightly more than necessary when she noticed where Jane's eyes had fallen to.

A few minutes later, Maura picked up the two shot glasses in front of her, with one hand. She put her left hand casually into her front left pocket, and sashayed over to the slightly grinning Rizzoli, who was turning her body away from the bar, swivelling on the stool to give the good Doctor her full attention.

"Jane," Maura greeted, oozing confidence. "Fancy seeing you here," she grinned, offering one of the shot glassed to the sheepish brunette.

Jane accepted the glass with a raised eyebrow, and a _very _appreciate stare at how the bar stool gave her just the right view point of Maura's chest.

"Hmmm," Jane managed to reply. "Fancy that, indeed."

Maura decided to play along, placing her left hand under Jane's chin, and tilting her chin gently until their eyes met once more. Jane finally became aware of their surroundings, and their behaviour; swallowing and looking quickly around the room. Everyone's attention was on something else, no-one was actively looking at them, not even Frost, who was trying his best to watch the game on the screen, and desperately not try to get a hard-on from the flirt-fest playing itself out right alongside him.

Maura's eyes narrowed for a fleeting second, as she noticed Jane's room-sweep. But when bright, slightly tequila-hit, hazel eyes returned to her own; she smiled in appreciation of the return. They were making progress.

"Cheers," Maura held her glass out to Jane's, clinking it and tilting her head back, swallowing the contents without so much as a wince. Jane followed suit, blowing a little bit of air out following the sharp hit of the shots contents.

"So, Maura . . ." Jane wrapped her legs around those of the beauty in front of her, displaying a comfortableness that had been so alien to them at lunch; giving her glass back to the generous giver.

"Care to share the name of the beverage?" Jane figured it would be something fairly flirtatious, given the tone of the evening.

Maura kissed her gently, and slowly on the cheek, right above her mouth. She leaned over Jane, just enough to give Jane an eyefull of what heaven would look like in human form, setting their glasses back on the bar.

"If I drink any more I won't be able to drive. I'll text you. Goodnight Jane," Maura whispered, discretely, and maddeningly; licking Jane's earlobe as she brought her eyes back to Jane's, smiling softly and biting her lip, she she slid her hands down Jane's thighs to release her from their grasp.

A couple of minutes later, Jane's 'phone buzzed for the final time that night.

_It was a Screaming Orgasm. Hopefully not the last one I'll ever give you, but the only one I want to pay for. Sweet dreams Jane. Mx_

Jane finished over a half a pint of beer in 3 gulps, and headed out to the taxi rank, on the way home for a very cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N 1: One chapter this evening, I should update again on Thursday. An important note really – I had to remove 2 'Guest' reviews this week. I guess I'm in the same boat as other writers on this forum; we don't make any money from this, many of us write anonymously, many of us find writing to be a well-needed escape from our actual lives, and many author's have a camaraderie that is missing from our 'real' lives, whether that be down to work, moving to a different city, so on and so forth. We do this for fun. So when 'Guests' post not just negatively (which everyone has a right to do, and can sometimes make a story better), but in an aggressively belittling manner, it knocks your confidence a bit. We write to get away from the world, not to invite the worst of it in. In future, if you're interested in reviewing, can I kindly ask that you do it as a registered member, as if this continues, I may have to moderate posts from now on. It's a story guys, if you don't like it, don't read it; it's not hurting anyone, but your reviews can. **

**A/N 2 – Although this chapter refers to real positions and their real powers, please be clear that any and all characters are completely fictionalised. Also to be read as – please don't sue me. **

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 8 – Secret.**

Despite the relatively early night and numerous hits of caffeine related beverages, Jane's head was positively thudding at 9am the next morning.

She walked through Boston Common, with Tremont street on her left, wringing her hands and grimacing at the sun, whose purpose today, Jane was convinced; was to make the brunette hate her entire existence. Shrugging off her blazer, and slightly losing her footing, she caught sight of Frost; chundering his breakfast out in a nearby bush. He looked in her direction and rolled his eyes.

"DO. NOT. Say a word." He turned and wretched again on the defenceless greenery. Putting one hand to his stomach and the other wiping his mouth with a tissue, he finally gained full height and turned on his heel to greet Jane with a manic smile.

"Mornings greetings, Detective Rizzoli. Don't you just LOVE the smell of death in the morning!" He acted out the sentence with jazz hands and a full pirouette.

Jane husked what can only be described as an attempt at a laugh, before taking a swig of her current coffee.

"What do we got then? Before your hangover crawls out of your ass and consumes you entirely?" She looked to her pale partner, rounding to where the bottom of the Common meets Charles Street.

Frost stumbled alongside her, making no effort to cover the state he was in.

He pointed to a crouched Maura, who appeared to be showing some of the markings on the body to a man Jane didn't recognise. He stood about 6"2, had sandy-blonde hair with a well-trimmed beard, and one of those fancy shirts with a rounded white collar, and neat blue and white squares, rolled casually at the sleeves and teamed with (even Jane had to admit) some pretty nice grey pants and a well-cut pair of shoes. He didn't get those at Wal-Mart. She stalked closer to the now giggling pair. The shirt alone probably cost more than Jane's monthly salary, she disliked him immediately.

"I don't think the victim's family would appreciate seeing you laughing over the dead body of their loved one, Dr Isles." Jane looked pointedly at Maura, before looking at the victim, completely ignoring their unknown companion.

Jane's mood and formality did not go unnoticed by the now standing Doctor.

"Detective Rizzoli, this is Doctor Matthew Carson," Maura paused allowing the two to shake hands. Matthew smiled widely in contrast to Jane's barely polite scowl. She knew this man from somewhere.

"Matthew is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Kentucky; he's here to assist us on this case."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and she did a full one over of the man, he couldn't be more than 30.

"Assist huh, you sure you aren't on a field trip from College," Jane mused aloud, finding a distinctly unimpressed Maura looking at her. "I mean, you just seem a bit young . . . Matthew."

Matthew smiled in good nature, not taking Jane's vitriol personally.

"Well, Ma'am; if I was a Lady I believe I would take that as a compliment," he beamed with a perfect set of glistening white teeth. "I'm 37 years old, my College days are long gone I'm afraid!"

Maura, looking unhumoured; rose from where she was crouching and annotated her notes, speaking without looking at either of the people standing by her.

"Matthew is one of the country's youngest Chief Medical Examiners. He attended BCU one year after I enrolled, he majored in Pathology also; you know path I followed, however my learned colleague embarked on an associative role within the FBI after College."

"I helped to break a cold-case when I was at College, as part of my research. The Cranston Case, you probably never heard of it," Matthew smiled to Jane, but not pompously.

"Cranston, huh;" Jane visibly paled. "I haven't heard that name in almost 15 years," Her eyes fixed on a spot in the ground.

Matthew's smile faded. He pinched his nose, breathing deeply.

"_Jane _Rizzoli?" He placed his hands on his hips, and looked with sad eyes at the brunette, who was fighting tears. Maura looked on in wonderment, did Matthew know Jane?

"The Serial Killer's favourite," Jane smiled. "The beard threw me, you could almost pass for 23 again." She kicked the dirt around her feet. "I'm headed back to BPD," she turned walking away. "Let Frost know what you find, he can talk me through it later."

Maura's eyes followed Jane, every step back to her car.

What on earth was the Cranston Case?


	9. Chapter 9

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 9 – Music of the Night.**

"Dr Isles . . ."

Maura's eyes rose to her office door, where Matthew stood with a file in hand and a kind smile.

"Matthew, come in," she motioned to her seats at the end of the office. "And call me Maura, please," she smiled.

"Okay," Matthew winced sitting. "These definitely aren't Kentucky style, comfortable couches Ma'am!"

Maura smiled and laughed.

"You know, Jane says the same thing constantly." Her eyes dropped to her hands, where she was playing with her ring. "Matthew, I know we have this case," her eyes looked to the file he held. "However, I can't get this morning out of my head. I've been staring at the Google homepage for the entire time you were in autopsy. I need you to tell me about the Cranston Case."

Matthew set the file down gently on the table that sat between them.

"How well do you know Detective Rizzoli?" He questioned in trepidation.

"She's my best friend," Maura answered honestly. "She just had . . ." she sighed. "Jane was out with the boys last night," she smiled, finding Matthew's eyebrows rising in an understanding.

"She's not one for morning conversation, when she's got a hangover then."

"No. No she is not," Maura laughed, quietly; but soon became solemn once more. "I have been through some horrendous things with Jane. She has saved me from the worst this world has to offer. She would give her life to protect someone. But that's the only time you see her emotions." Maura sighed, thinking of her conversation with Jane only days ago.

"It's incredibly difficult to get Jane to open up," she looked to Matthew, for an inkling that he was following. "I don't want to read news reports about what happened. I want to _know _what happened. And I don't think Jane is in any mood to talk this afternoon."

"I understand. I'll make you a deal, if you'd do me the honour of being my plus-one this evening, I will happily tell you all you need to know. And all you don't want to know, about the Cranston Case."

His pupils were undilated, his skin unflushed and his breathing normal.

"Plus-one to . . ." Maura smirked, safe in the knowledge this man was not attracted to her.

"Phantom of the Opera, opening night." Matthew grinned like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

Maura sighed and cracked her neck, but made sure to know her companion was aware it was in good-humour.

"I suppose I can find _something _to wear to the theatre," she grinned. "Everyone's got a little black dress for an opening night."

Jane looked at the time on her computer. 7.58pm. The office was deserted, save for herself and Frost who were still waiting to crack the cell phone code of the morning's victim.

"Jane," Frost yawned, wiping his face with his hands. "Let's call it a night. The computer can keep running this and I've set an alert, so it'll text me when it breaks. There's nothing more we can do tonight until financials and tox's are back. And considering everyone else has left, and we aren't Maura, we'll have to wait until morning."

_Maura._

Jane stretched. She had barely left her chair all day.

"You're probably right," she rose grabbing her blazer and looking out the window. Maura's car was gone. "Looks like it's just us left," she began to yawn. "I'll see ya in the morning, Parter."

"Night Jane."

Jane rounded out of the bull-pen with her 'phone in hand.

She tapped the screen to open a blank message, inputting Maura as it's recipient.

_I'm sorry about this morning. There may have been tequila involved last night. My head still hurts. Xxx_

After an uneventful ride home, and not feeling her 'phone vibrate, Jane pulled it off her belt walking up the steps to her apartment.

8.24pm. No messages.

She checked on the status of the message. It had reached Maura's 'phone, but hadn't been read.

"Not like Maura," Jane mused to herself as she unlocked her door.

She walked Joe Friday, took a shower and put some laundry on.

9.15pm. No messages.

Jane stretched out on her sofa and looked at the blank screen. She texted Frankie.

_Hey little brother. Got the game on now if you wanna join? Bring beer. Janie xxx_

Opening another message to Maura, she typed:

_Have you gone to bed? Xxx_

Jane had fully immersed herself in the game by the time Frankie appeared, soaked through at her door with two 6 packs in hand.

"Always late, never empty-handed!" He beamed.

"Hey little brother," Jane hugged him, before pointing to a towel on the back of the couch. "You want some grilled cheese?" She shouted from the stove.

"Nah, thanks Janie. Ate at Ma's. Man, Maura looked SMOKIN' tonight!"

"Huh?" was all Jane could muster, trying to pretend she hadn't heard her brother over the game.

"Maura. All dressed up and out on the town with some Doctor '_friend_'," Frankie quipped, shaking his head. "Guy had a full 3 piece suit on, complete with pocket-watch," he laughed. "A pocket-watch! Out for some fancy dinner no doubt."

"How about that," Jane looked at her now burning grilled cheese. "We don't serve a la carte at Chez Rizzoli."

"What's that Janie?" Frankie shouted from the couch.

"Nothing, little brother. Nothing at all." Jane dumped the burnt cheese into the bin.

Jane was awoken from her beer-enduced slumber with the familiar buzz of her cell-phone, lighting up the room from the table by her bed.

_1 New Message_

_1.15am Sender: Maura_

_Jane I've only just got your messages. I was at the theatre with a friend. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Mx PS – Sorry if this wakes you._

Jane scratched her head for a moment and let her eyes adjust to the light from the screen. It was now 1.27am. A few grunts escaped from her lips as she considered her options. She could pretend she was asleep. Or, she could reply. She tapped the reply button.

_It's okay. Wasn't sleeping. Xxx_

She rested the device on the pillow beside her, turning to face it with her hands tucked under her head and closing her eyes. Seconds later the cell buzzed.

_Well I knocked on your door twice and you didn't answer. I'm in my car outside. Open the door. Mx_

Jane padded to the door, and unlocked it to find Maura quickly tiptoeing up the stairs holding her heels in her hand. She walked up the final flight slowly, after spotting no. 12 open and a sleepy looking brunette leaning on the door-frame with her arms crossed.

"Jane," Maura breathed out, suddenly unsure of herself, walking up to within inches of her object of her greeting.

"I'll put the kettle on," Jane turned her back to the M.E, shuffling into the kitchen. "You can tell me all about your hot date."


	10. Chapter 10

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: I have a tendency to write as I publish, so I generally go chapter by chapter. I've finally got a real story in mind here (for the first time), so it will all come together eventually. I hope you enjoy it :-)**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 10.**

Maura walked in the door timidly, shutting it with a soft click.

Jane was silent as she went about putting the kettle on, and taking Maura's favourite tea out of a cupboard, popping a bag into a cup. Maura laid her shoes by the door, and popped her purse down next to them. Wordlessly, she watched Jane with intrigue, as she padded to the stool by Jane's kitchen-top.

Jane poured in the boiling water, turned to add a little cold from the tap, before setting the cup; uncharacteristically on a saucer, on the surface where Maura's hands rested.

"Jane . . . what is wrong?" Maura asked gently.

Jane simply bowed her head, and raised her eyebrows; taking a seat opposite Maura. She laid her hands out flat on the marble, thankful for the cool she found there. She paused for a full minute, eyes darting about, clearly thinking of what to say.

"I just believed you, when you said you would wait for me." Jane's voice was barely audible.

Maura reached across the surface slowly, simply touching Jane's index finger with her own.

"And I meant it." Confusion furrowed Maura's brow. "Jane, tonight . . ." she looked down and up again from her dress; "Jane I wasn't on a date. Don't think that, not for one moment."

"Well if it quacks like a duck . . ." Jane turned her head wearily to the door. "Is he in your bed?" Jane looked Maura in the eyes, finally. "Have you had your way with him, and now you want to come over here for pudding? Is that how your mind works?" Jane spoke with thinly-veiled venom.

Maura retracted her finger, and touched her lips quietly, looking away and battling not to cry.

Maura breathed deeply through her nose, and tilted her head up, but still to the side.

"You really, genuinely do think that's what happened tonight, don't you? That I covet people simply as objects, as a means to an end. The big, bad Queen of the Dead." Jane looked up at that remark. "What? You think I don't know that's what you call me? You think I don't see you all give me just a little too much room, watching me, laughing at me, never with me? How you snigger at my lack of social graces?"

"Maura . . ."

"NO," Maura said firmly, cutting Jane off. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you? I'll tell you something Jane. You do. You, and you alone. You are the only, **only **person, that I have ever allowed to get so close. That I have ever trusted. That I have ever felt trusted by. Until you do things like tonight. For your information, Matthew is married. To a **man**. I went to the theatre with him, Jane. I didn't behave in any manner, that could ever be misconstrued as anything beyond professional, simply enjoying the company and the new perspective of a fellow pathologist, whose career almost eclipses my own. I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you," Maura rose from the stool, walked to the door and picked up her shoes and purse, opening the door, before pausing and turning to face the Detective.

"How dare you, Jane. How **dare **you." Maura paused, battling with her next words. She lowered her voice, and continued in nothing more than a whisper. "I waited outside your apartment for over an hour. I came here tonight to tell you, that I love you. And what happened in the past doesn't matter, there was no point prying into your past, because it makes you who you are now. I had intended to go out with Matthew tonight, in exchange from him telling me about the Carlson case."

Jane's features visibly hardened.

Maura bit her lip and then looked to the ceiling as she spoke.

"He didn't tell me. He said it should come from you, and I agreed. I came here to tell you, that none of it matters. Instead I came here and was accused of being nothing more than a harlot, when I came here with my heart open, and my trust completely in you. I don't know right now, exactly what I'm leaving with." Maura looked at Jane once more, before turning, and slamming the door so loudly that Jane flinched.

Jane cursed inwardly, bounding off the stool and out the door after the Doctor. She ran down the stairs, rounding in front of Maura just as the blonde was reaching the exit to the building.

Jane held her hands up.

"Just stay. Maura, just stay."

"Why?"

"I need you. And if I'm going to tell you what happened . . . I would rather it was face to face. Stay. Please." Jane's eyes begged more than her words.

Maura looked deep into the brown eyes, finding sincerity.

"My tea is probably cool enough to drink by now, it would be a shame to waste it." Maura turned and began to climb the stairs once more.


	11. Chapter 11

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: I forgot to put in a song title for the last chapter, it's just 'my thing'. It should have been 'Stay', by the wonderful Sara Barielles. **

**A/N 2: This chapter, but more so, chapter 12; will be the beginning of the story going a little more case-heavy. As much as possible, I have tried to get the facts accurate, but if there are any glaring errors, please let me know. **

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 11 Summer Nights.**

Maura took her seat once more by the kitchen-top, testing the heat of her tea by placing her fingers to the side of her cup. Sufficiently happy, she took a sip; grateful for the heat.

Jane had wandered over to her bookshelf, moving a framed photograph slightly to the side, she reached in between two books, removing a small, thin folder. She walked, silently; to her stool, and once sitting, she slid it across the surface to a puzzled looking Maura.

"Everything you need to know," Jane sighed; "about the Cranston case."

Maura looked at the file. She looked at Jane, whose eyes were somewhere else, in another time.

"Jane, I could simply have googled it. And believe me, I was tempted. I don't want to read it. I want you to talk to me about it. Don't you see, Jane?" Maura tilted her head at Jane, who was now back in the room, body and mind. "Jane we only bicker when we don't talk. So, I need us to talk about this."

"Are you my shrink now?" Jane spat, before grimacing and putting her hands over her face, inhaling deeply. "Okay, you want to talk; then we'll talk. Where would you like to begin?"

"It's your story Jane, you begin as you wish."

"This is gunna talk a while," Jane hung on the final syllable, in that adorable gravelly tone she had when tired. She rose from her stool, and waved Maura over to the couch. "I would say get comfortable," she patted the seat opposite as she slumped into 'her' side; "but we both know that's almost impossible on this old thing. Okay . . ." her eyes searched the ceiling, as Maura set her tea-cup on the table, and pulled the comforter over them both.

Jane's eyes were fixed on the table, almost in a transgression state. She stared for a few minutes, before starting in nothing beyond a whisper.

"I was finishing up second year at the Academy. I was 20 years old. 1995. It was meant to be the best summer of my life. My Nona had travelled to Italy to the family home, she let me have her house on Southie for a couple of weeks. It's near Carson beach, you could walk it in the morning, walk back at night, not a thing to be scared about back then. Things were tough with Ma. Frankie was talking about joining up, Ma blamed me. I needed the space. Two friends from the Academy came with me, Melissa Grey and Jessica Carson-Alexander. They were everything to me," Jane's eyes welled with tears, she paused briefly.

"We would go to that beach every day, tease Jess about how she had a beach named after her, that Boston wanted to welcome her home from Kansas." Maura's eyebrows raised, as she mentally pieced together the link.

"Talk, swim, laugh, run, barbecue, drink, dance and walk home. Do it all again the next day. On the last Thursday that we were there, there was an automobile accident on the road that we walked down to the Island. Cops, everywhere. We decided to go to Thomas Park instead. It was sunny, we had food. Just turned a beach day into a picnic. It should have been the best day ever." Jane stopped again, and took a deep breath, scratching her scalp absent-mindedly.

After a few minutes, Maura reached over to gently rub Jane's knee under the comforter, which she had unconsciously hunched up to her chest.

"Jane, it's okay. Just keep going."

She looked at Maura, then slowly took the hand on her knee, into her left hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She held on as she continued.

"We were just three normal girls enjoying a vacation. We didn't notice people around us. We were just so happy to have some time out, to be able to enjoy life. To not be serious for a few days. At about 6pm, I was getting cold. I told the girls I would walk back to Nona's and grab us a few jackets, we could sit in the park until sun-set and then maybe hit a bar or two. Jessica was wearing a beach dress. She said she couldn't go to a bar in it. So she decided to come home with me. Melissa was feeling the sun, she was fair skinned. It made her tired, and she said she would lie back and have a nap, we'd be back in no time. There were a lot of people in the park, it seemed like a good idea." Jane looked to her hand, wrapped in Maura's. She gripped it slightly tighter.

"Jessica and I were a lot more than friends, Maur. When we got back to the house . . ." Jane started to cry, silently.

"When we got back to the house, we had a kiss in the kitchen. We went up to my room." Jane was almost silent now, barely getting the words out. "When we were . . . finished . . . we panicked. It was after 7pm. Even if Melissa was sleeping, she would be cold by now. We grabbed a few jackets, concocted an excuse as to why we were so late, and practically ran back to the Park. When we got there it was about 7.20pm. We couldn't find Mel. Her beach-towel and bag were still there, we figured she maybe went to the bathroom. Maybe she went to grab a bite to eat, we'd finished the food hours ago. So we sat on the towel, and waited. And waited. And waited. By 9pm we'd each done a circuit of the park, asked people had they seen her go anywhere. No-one saw anything. They hadn't even noticed us leave. Hadn't noticed the three normal girls, having a normal day. Because it was all so normal."

Jane stopped. She swatted the tears off her face, which were subsiding, and breathed deeply to stop herself from hiccuping.

"They found her body on the Monday. In the Park. 100 meters from where we sat, waiting for her. Some had managed to take that beautiful girl, completely unnoticed; kill her, completely unnoticed, and bury her, completely unnoticed, all within 100 meters. Half the Academy joined the search for her. I've never seen a search on that scale since. I've never been so desperate for a reason to hope. So desperate, to wake up, and find it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. And it didn't stop there. The **markings," **Jane physically wretched, and balled her fist in front of her mouth.

"The markings they found on her, were consistent with four other homicides in Boston that summer. All the same M.O. We did everything humanly possible to nail the bastard. Everything. But he was a nobody. He slipped in and out of those murders like a wave. In and out. There and not. No witness to him ever being there. Jess and I blamed ourselves, people said it wasn't our fault, but we knew it was. We could barely look at one another." Jane paused once more, biting the index finger of her right hand, and taking a laboured breath. Her voice cracked as she continued.

"Her parents divorced years back, her and her Mom had stayed in Kansas, Dad was here in Boston, little brother was at BCU. It's why she chose here for the Academy. After Melissa, Jess couldn't cope. She dropped so much weight, so quickly. She couldn't sleep. Couldn't go back to the Academy. She couldn't forgive herself. Couldn't understand what had happened. Her Mom took her home to Kansas, get her away from it all. When they officially stopped investigating the case in the summer of 1997, she killed herself with her Mom's glock." The tears began again, almost flowing.

Jane clenched her teeth together, and looked to the ceiling.

"I threw myself into work, all I wanted to go was get my silver badge and get access to the evidence so I could work the case. So I could figure it out. For both of them. By 1998, I was 24; I was pretty much the level Frankie is now. I couldn't stop myself, I worked day and night, just complete tunnel-vision. I had to get up, so I could get into the case files. The week I passed my exams for my Gold Shield, Jessica's brother got in touch. He'd cracked the case."


	12. Chapter 12

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. I also don't own the chapter title, which as ever is a song. Westlife do a lovely version.****

**A/N: Ch 13 and beyond is where it gets a little more case heavy, not to mention angsty. I hope you like this little lull though, don't forget to review :-) **

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 12 – **

**You light up my life (and fill my nights with song).**

_"I threw myself into work, all I wanted to go was get my silver badge and get access to the evidence so I could work the case. So I could figure it out. For both of them. By 1998, I was 24; I was pretty much the level Frankie is now. I couldn't stop myself, I worked day and night, just complete tunnel-vision. I had to get up, so I could get into the case files. The week I passed my exams for my Gold Shield, Jessica's brother got in touch. He'd cracked the case." _

Maura raised her eyebrows and ran her index finger around the rim of her tea-cup, not looking at

Jane.

"Jane, did you read my autopsy report this morning?" she asked quietly.

Jane bit the skin around her thumbnail, and half-smiled.

"I saw the body. I saw Matthew. I didn't need to," she mused, looking out of the window at the rain illuminated by the street lights. "We got the wrong guy. I always knew it. I always said it. No-one listened. They were just so happy to have closed it. To make it go away. To see families stop grieving. Girls in parks stop worrying. But I always knew."

Maura looked at her, pointedly. Studying the hardened features. Jane's eyes glistened in the faint light, tiptoeing it's way into the darkened room, just lighting up Jane enough to see the tears making their way down her cheek. She looked tortured, full of secrets Maura would give the world to hear, to unburden her of their weight, if nothing else. This woman was such a closed book that it both troubled and fascinated Maura. Jane was so willing to put her life on the line day in, day out; to experience the darkest nights of days, but she would never share her load. Jane was a solitary creature, much like Maura. But Maura had found her kin in Jane, and revelled in the solace she found within them. The trick now, Maura had established, was finding a way to help Jane do the same. Maura knew there was one sure way of doing this - to solve the riddles enveloping Jane; to free her of their strangle. There was only one sure-fire way to do that, by letting Jane come to her and to use science as a mode of faith.

"Jane, I know tonight has been a lot for you," Maura spoke finally, after ten minutes of studying her companion.

Jane's eyes turned to the blonde, almost in surprise, that she had forgotten she was in company.

"I'm going to head home, your Mother will be worried and we both have an early start. Give me your 'phone." Jane looked at her with a glance of doubt, before handing the device over.

Maura seemed to be transferring something between the 'phones, the _ping _of Jane's device signalling that the transfer had been successful; Maura pushed the comforter off her gently, and stood before walking over to the door and putting her shoes back on, picking up her purse.

She doubted herself briefly and looked at the screen of Jane's 'phone that she still held, 3.52am. Maura did not know whether her next course of action would be appropriate in any other circumstance, but in a rare display of instinct versus logic, she followed her emotions; walking slowly and quietly to where Jane's eyes watched her silently from, reached out her hand and whispered, "Bed."

Jane followed silently as she allowed herself to be walked to bed, to be helped to lie down, and to be kissed wordlessly on the temple; as Maura turned on the bedside lamp, tapped a few times on the screen of Jane's phone and set it on the table beside the lamp, whispering, "You're the only person I'm interested in dating, Jane. Don't doubt me" She touched Jane's cheek with the tips of her fingers, finding all the apology she needed in the eyes of the broken woman, blinking sleepily.

"The nightmares don't come if I play this before bed," as she kissed Jane once more on the forehead, as 'Paradise Road' filled the room and Maura made her way home.

Maura made her way into the bullpen just before 9am, carrying "Jane's coffee". She regularly stopped off to pick up coffees on the way to work, especially if she knew Jane had been up late the night before. She stopped at an empty desk, eyeing the note, held down with the mouse of Jane's computer.

_Maur, _

_померите миша ._

_J._

_PS – Don't get mad, but by the time you read this, there will be a Rizzoli shaped ass getting very comfy in your seat._

Maura smiled, and shook her head briefly, before sitting in Jane's seat and moving the mouse of the computer, as requested. On-screen, she was startled by the headline that greeted her:

"**BCU student found dead in Boston Common: BPD and District Attorney face tough questions about validity of Peter Cranston conviction."**

_Cranston convicted in 1999 for murder of BPD cadet Melissa Grey._

_DNA plant evidence used for first time in Massachusetts conviction._

_Convicted of 4 further killings; prosecution case established a pattern of mistakes in the killer's M.O._

_Cranston has always maintained innocence._

Maura read the page twice, before closing the tab and grabbing Jane's coffee, heading towards the elevator for the Morgue.

As Maura swung through the doors, she spotted a very sleepy, and very cute; Jane Rizzoli, with her feet on Maura's desk, slumped down in her chair, and just about dosing off to the strains of 'Paradise Road' that filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: **Hello again everyone, sorry I've been away for a little bit (if anyone is still reading this – thankyou!) The song title is Young Girls by Bruno Mars, a ridiculously gorgeous song :-) and more than apt for this chapter.

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 13 – Young Girls. **

Maura was revelling in a rare, deserved moment of sheer contentment with Jane. The Detective still had her feet propped up on the desk of the M.E, and was enjoying a gentle back-rub while the blonde giggled softly into her hair, in her own personal Jane kind of heaven.

"Enjoying yourself...?" Maura whispered in between peppering Jane's earlobe with feather kisses.

She was greeted with a contented sigh, as lanky arms snaked behind the body they were attached to, to slide gently around the back of her, of the woman who had so effortlessly made all the world be still and calm, if even for just a few, precious moments.

Maura snuggled her nose into Jane's warm neck, feeling the Detectives hands repositioning themselves in a loose clasp at the back of her own neck. She breathed in the lavender that was so innately 'Jane', letting her left arm slide across the brunette's collarbones coming to rest inside the lapel of a linen shirt she had given as a gift the previous winter, while her right flexed its fingers across the expanse of well-trained abdominal muscles. She felt Jane's head turn slowly into her own and smiled as a soft, slow kiss landed on the inside corner of her fluttering eyelid. Jane relaxed entirely into the embrace, as her right hand turned the M.E's face so that her next kiss was warmly received on waiting, knowing lips.

Then another. And another. Each kiss a little longer than the last. After the seventh, Maura finally opened her eyes to be gifted the sight of orbs of hazel, sprinkled with gold, looking at her in an almost sleepily peaceful gaze, in utter contentment and warmth. Maura locked the memory into a secure place of her cerebrum, knowing moments like this were rare, where Jane opened up completely. Moments where Maura felt entirely safe, in the arms of the only woman who she had let into such a privileged place. The Doctor hummed in her reverie and touched her nose to Jane's, smiling wider with every nano-second that passed during their embrace.

A shrill ringing from Maura's telephone on her desk, followed in almost instant succession by the vibration of Jane's cell on her belt, shattered their peace, as Maura; quite out of character, nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck and whined an almost incoherent profanity, that made Jane answer her own call with a half-grunted, trademark Rizzoli guffaw.

After listening to their respective calls, and finally making eye-contact once more, Maura slowly turned and sat up on the desk, now vacant of resting feet; facing her companion. Rather than speak, Jane decided to continue with what had proved to be a much more conducive form of communication that morning, sighing heavily, before gently letting her hands roam down the back of Maura's calves to her ankles, and rubbed them silently and softly, before dipping her head and placing a long and thoughtful kiss onto Maura's right knee. Her eyes raised once more to the sympathy of green-hazel eyes looking so lovingly at her, as she stood slowly and leaned into the neck of the woman who had become her entire world.

"Swear you'll never leave me, Maur'."

Maura placed her hand inside the Detective's shirt once more, directly over a battered heart.

"I will never leave you, Jane," she whispered, kissing the brunette soundly and breathing in a last, wondrous breath of lavender, before picking up her M.E bag and walking slowing out of the office, her lover following a step behind.

The morning light caused Jane to squint and grimace, as she made her way wordlessly along the dirt path beside Maura, who was placing on blue latex gloves, indicating they were close.

The familiar "Do not cross" tape, strung between two small trees, was raised for them as they stepped into the crime scene. The usual flurry was noticeably absent, as Uniformed officers tilted their heads to the pale and visibly exhausted Detective, logging in hoarsely, without need; as her distinctive Victor 825.

The scene that confronted them was something Maura would wish on no other living creature. A young woman, bound and gagged, with a blunt force wound to the head; half covered in dirt with her blue eyes open, staring out of a shallow grave, her leg still on the path's natural surface.

Jane stared into those eyes for a minute, maybe two, maybe five; as if silently begging the young, once beautiful woman to divulge her last sights, to give her a clue.

Frost walked up beside his partner, and stood reverently for a moment before speaking. He looked to Maura, who; with the slightest of nods, indicted to him that it was time to start work.

"The victim is Kimberly Issacs, 34 years old." Frost looked to Maura once more, this time out of desperation. Maura was unsure what was making the still recovering Detective so uncomfortable. Jane turned to her young Partner, and finishing his findings.

"Can you give us a second, partner?" Jane asked quietly. Frost initially resented his 'Partner' shutting yet again, but he knew this was personal to Jane, so he stepped back and with a simple pat to Jane's shoulder, let her know he would give her the space she needed to talk.

Kim Issacs, 34, Assistant District Attorney, and a graduate of BCU. 5 foot 10 and will be wearing her grandmother's wedding ring on the little finger of her right hand." Jane spoke almost motionlessly, her lips barely moving, her eyes only leaving the victim's to look at the path her feet stood on.

"And the honeysuckle . . ." she almost mused, looking around fully now, tiptoeing towards Matthew who was a few feet away from Maura on the other side of the grave, placing something into a Petri dish.

"Right here," he continued. "Within reaching distance of the victim. And the footprint, containing the pollen, is right there," he motioned to an area of the path that led back into the woods, marked out with an evidence number marker. "I've already collected the sample, foot impression looks like . . ."

Jane finished his sentence for him.

"Looks like a 10.5; but the impression weight and depth actually point to a wearer of a 9, wearing 10.5s. Headed off to the East of the park where it would have been dark, and he escaped unseen. No witnesses," she looked to Maura. "No sign of sexual assault, no defensive wounds, no DNA." Jane rubbed her forehead wearily, letting her left hand settle on her hip just above her gun. "Nothing but a dead girl," her voice almost breaking as her eyes glazed over, taking her back into the places Maura dreaded seeing her slip back to.

"A dead girl who I knew, who was killed by suffocation but who bears the marks of being killed by blunt force trauma, who no-one has reported as missing, and who will be holding a honeysuckle flower in the inside of her palm, which will be taped behind her back to her other hand."

Jane looked finally to Maura, who gently turned the body on it's side and cut the tape binding the hands, revealing a still-fresh honeysuckle between two dirt covered hands. Jane raised her eyebrows in defeat, and half-smiled.

"No matter what you read up about this case Maura, you won't ever find that detail. It's in no case reports, no court recordings, no report. Five people know about that detail. Me. Your predecessor Carol Given. Cavanaugh. Matthew; once he'd established the link between the killings, we told him of the black-out detail. And of course, whoever is putting those flowers in those girls hands. No-one knows about the flower in the hand, Maur. No-one. This isn't a copy-cat."

Matthew closed his petri dish with a click, standing quickly. Jane looked at the youthful Doctor with empathy, if not with a touch of resentment at the same time.

"He can't kill these girls from inside a prison, Rizzoli." Matthew snapped, albeitly quietly. Maura's eyebrows raised noticeably at the harshness of his tone. "We got the guy, we proved it was him and we convicted him. By the law of this land, with all the science available to us. And it still all matches. His fingerprints were on the tape that Melissa was bound with, the cuts matched. The pollen in _his _boots, was from the same plant found at all 5 scenes. You tell me how _we_ possibly convicted the wrong guy." He spat out the last few words with such venom that Maura stood, and stepped to Jane, taking off a glove and placing a comforting arm on the shoulder of a now tense and increasingly angry detective.

"We start again," Maura interjected softly, in appeasement. "From scratch. We go over everything, absolutely everything." She looked into Jane's eyes now. "I need to know every last detail about this case, and you are going to come to my house tonight and take me through the case." She turned to Matthew now. "And you are going to get every single bit of research that you did into this case, every piece of evidence tested, into my lab for 9am tomorrow morning and we go through it again. Every single piece. Until we figure out how this can possibly be happening."

Maura looked between the two, who were now both looking at the ground, seemly feeling chastised by a mother figure who had told them to stop throwing punches in the playground. Content that her words had had their intended effect, she squeezed Jane's shoulder a final time, before placing her glove back on and stepping over to the victim, removing the honeysuckle from the young woman's hands and placing it in a small evidence bag that she popped into her jacket pocket.

She looked to the two figures staring at her actions.

"Matthew, if you would help me turn the body. Jane if you would take notes as I dictate them. Let's begin processing the crime scene."


	14. Chapter 14

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: **The song title is Where do you go to, my lovely by Peter Sarstedt.. Work is starting to get a little crazy in real life, and I have a lot coming up soon, so I think we may have about 4/5 more chapters left before the ending. I promise all the clues are in here and it won't be rushed :-)

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 14 – Where do you go to, my lovely?**

Maura cracked her neck from side to side, padding her way to her front door where a tall Detective stood waiting to be granted entrance.

"Jane", Maura sighed, smiling tiredly; opening the door. Jane had had a key to the house for at least two years now, but outside of invitations from her Mother, she had once told Maura that she preferred to wait to be allowed to come in. You could try and welcome Jane in every way you knew how, but Maura had long figured out that Jane was simply chivalrous. Polite to a fault, effortlessly considerate of Maura's privacy, protective to a level Maura had never experienced before. It made Jane, even more; well, _Jane. _

"Hey", the brunette husked, almost shyly as she ran a hand through her wild hair, her other hand, clutching a battered, thick case file to her chest.

They had barely laid eyes on one another all day, having left the crime scene and gone their separate, investigative ways. Both the women had enjoyed their pre-murder relaxation, had enjoyed the closeness they felt, had indulged in the intimacy. Neither knew quite how to navigate their blossoming relationship around working a case together. Jane had concluded that if Maura wanted to have one of her 'talks', she would attempt to participate. Maura had summized, that thus far; although the progress Jane was making in terms of 'them', was great, it was by far and away a case of baby steps. Things would happen in their own time.

Maura walked through the house into the kitchen, opening the fridge to retrieve a beer for her weary Detective, garnering a lop-sided smile in gratitude.

"You really do think of everything, don't you . . ." Jane teased, gratefully accepting the cold beverage and rewarding the Doctor with a soft kiss to the cheek; smiling as she turned in the direction of Maura's sofa.

Once both women were comfortably settled, Jane opened the file onto Maura's coffee table.

"I figure that you can read through this, and if you have any questions, just ask as you go along, or ask me when you're done," Jane said just above a whisper, looking at Maura with tired eyes.

Maura, as ever; read the psychological, at least; situation perfectly. As physically tired as Jane, undoubtedly was; emotionally, the brunette was exhausted. Maura knew little of the emotional aspect to the human condition, but she knew emptiness when she saw it. Jane was spent, emotionally and physically; she simply didn't have the heart to start dragging the past up, after a day of invariably replaying the past over and over, in that quick mind of hers.

Maura Isles was never one for tact, but for once, she let her instincts rule her logic, and finding herself also rather tired, she gently shifted Jane to the end of the couch, allowing the detective to lie down flat and stretch her legs the length of the furniture, before situating herself snuggly in between the limbs and lying down comfortably upon the brunette.

The Doctor picked up the file from the table, wrapped an already softly-dosing Jane's arm around her torso, before embarking on her reading.

Jane awoke to Maura whispering to her, gently stroking her tired face with her index finger and holding her own weight above the Detective on the couch.

"Jane, it's late. I've read everything and I can wait until the morning for any answers I need. But for now, we both need some proper rest, and we aren't going to get it here," Maura raised her eyebrow in her typical look of a disparagement.

"Lead the way, Ma'am", Jane smiled, still half asleep; as she allowed herself to be walked into Maura's bedroom. As she allowed herself to be changed into pyjamas. As she allowed herself to be held, lovingly; from behind, as she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Maura woke with a start at just past 6am, to the sound of smashing in the kitchen and a muffled cry. Her hand automatically landed on the empty space of bed that Jane had so recently occupied, sending a course of adrenalin and fear pumping right through the M.E's heart. She left the bed, padded to her bedroom door and listened momentarily to the lone and wretched cry of the woman she had come to love, so deeply.

Bounding down the stairs, Maura ran into the kitchen to be greeted by a distraught Jane Rizzoli, slumped on the floor underneath the sink, holding a towel to a bleeding arm, the remnants Maura's favourite ceramic tea-pot strewn over the cold floor.

She shuffled her way along the floor, into a sitting position beside the brunette, taking the towel gently in her hands and applying a light pressure to the subsiding bleeding from the wound.

She wasn't sure how long they sat in that position, although it was long enough for Jane's sobs to lessen to a mere sniffle and the occasional hiccup, with a whispered "I'm sorry" every now and again. Maura had continuously rubbed soothing circles on the Detective's back, for her own sake as much as Jane's.

It wasn't the first time Maura had experienced this kind of thing with Jane. She had lost count of the amount of times Jane had accidentally smashed various items in the middle of the night, venturing off to do a good deed with the best of intentions, and being caught by a nightmare creeping up on her whilst still halfway in the throes of sleep.

Sometimes she would silently lift the covers of her best friend's bed, and crawl in; late into the night, sometimes early into the morning, when staying over in the guest room alone had proved too much, and the Detective had simply needed someone to make the nightmares stop. Jane would allow herself to be held in such instances, for hours on end, she would allow Maura to whisper encouragement and words of comfort, she would allow herself to be cared for in a way that would appear so alien to anyone who remotely knew Det. Jane Rizzoli. The significance was not lost on Maura. Jane trusted her, above all others, and Jane needed her. Now more than ever.

"Jane," Maura spoke for the first time since they had initially retired to bed for the night. "What is it, please talk to me?"

"I know," Jane began to sob again.

"You know what darling? Please don't shut me out, Jane. You know what?"

"I know it's my fault," Jane sobbed. "I should have fought more. I should have told them it was too easy."

Maura's face frowned in a deep confusion.

"What was too easy, Jane?" Maura took the towel off the brunette's arm and used it to brush away the broken ceramic from around them, as she shuffled on her knees directly in front of Jane, taking the crying face into her hands.

"The conviction, Maur. The conviction."

Maura finally started to understand what Jane was saying.

"When I was reading the case-file last night, I was perplexed as to how Peter Cranston was convicted so decidedly."

"He was convicted because the jury was swung by Matthew. 'The BCU Genius'", Jane accentuated her sarcasm by using her hands to indicate air commas. "Kid was making advances in science here in Mass. that the Feds were still taking time to comprehend in Washington. No one questioned his testimony. He brought in graphs and charts and pictures and plants, and just blind-sided us all. He said it all added up, and we believed him. Well, I didn't; but what good was a fresh faced cadet graduate versus the botanical Einstein? If he said the evidence pinpointed Cranston to all five scenes, who was I to argue? I never thought for a second he might have . . ."

Maura rested a hand on Jane's knee, curling a wild lock of hair behind the broken Detective's ear, with the other.

"He might have what, Jane?"

Jane breathed deeply in and out through her mouth, before looking to the ceiling and closing her eyes.

"I think Matthew's evidence was flawed. I think we convicted the wrong man. And he knew. Maur', he knew. He knows. But he said nothing. To close the book . . . and to keep his name, his reputation. Only, by doing that, he kept a monster on the streets, free to kill again."

Maura considered her next words. Jane was beyond uptight, fragile, angry, confused and a thousand other emotions rolled into one. She could either placate the other woman, or she could be honest.

"Jane, I would like to go over the evidence again. I won't disagree that it does appear, from the nature of the two deaths, that the same killer is at work. However, from the files . . . Matthew's evidence does merit attention. As a scientist, I simply cannot ignore a situation where science is conducive to establishing a pattern. Therefore I find myself in a quandary, that I can only seek answers to, by investigating the previous cases. By investigating them fully."

Jane's eyes shone.

"You want to reopen the case."

Maura touched Jane's face gently, her eyes roaming over the stress lines, before finally settling on the brown eyes looking deep into her own.

"Maur'," Jane took the blonde's hands in her own, squeezing gently. "Maura, don't let Matthew in too far."

Maura's eyes narrowed at the vague warning.

"There are so many things unanswered here. I don't want you being brought down with him."

Maura looked at Jane sceptically, knowing she wasn't getting the whole truth from the brunette. Instead of confronting the issue, she decided to let it rest; for now.

"I suspect that reopening the case is the only thing that will bring you some kind of peace. So, yes. Once I make a preliminary observation of the original evidence this morning, I believe that it would be entirely logical, with events of the past few days in consideration, to recommend to the District Attorney that we reopen the case fully, for a complete re-examination."

Jane nodded, knowingly. It was time to pay Peter Cranston a visit.


	15. Chapter 15

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: 500 miles, crazy good cover on Grey's last week by Sleeping at last. Also, while I have used the name of real places in this chapter, and real ranks, they are in no way intended to be taken or read as anything other than purely fictional.**

**A/N 2: Despite every effort, when I copy and paste the chapters, for some reason the programme decides to omit a word or two here and there, entirely of it's own volition. This story is un-betaed, but I am trying to avoid careless errors. If you spot any, please forgive me!**

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 15 – I'm gunna be (500 miles)**

Maura walked into her office with trepidation.

Matthew had barely acknowledged her presence in the Laboratory for the past 3 days, as he went about detailing specific pieces of evidence to her team. Handing them over as her Senior Criminalists logged each one, and took a sample to retest.

Maura's initial report of concern was enough to move the DA's office into immediate action of reopening the case. One of their own had been taken, after all. Seemingly by a ghost. And if there was one thing Maura Isles was sure of, it was that the living are killed by the living. Killed by the free, by those who walk alongside us in the street, with a polite apology after a bump of arms, with a smile as a door is held open; with the same arms intent on bringing harm, free to move as maim as they wish, and not from the confines of a prison cell.

Maura knocked lightly on the door to her own office, where Matthew sat on one of her guest chairs.

He looked up slowly, his face a mixture of emotions. Maura could read the most visible. Exhaustion. Fear. A hint of nervousness. Sadness. Such sadness. She watched him play with the ring on the little finger of his left hand, a trait not unfamiliar to her.

"I do the same thing, when I'm anxious. My father has a tendency to do it, also," Maura appeased, walking through the room slowly and quietly, to join Matthew where he was hunched over.

"My wedding ring," Matthew half-smiled, as he toyed the small signet around and around his finger. We got married years back, in my last year of College. Not officially of course, on paper we've been 'married' just over a year. But things were different then, and wearing it on this finger stopped people asking difficult questions, especially for Thomas."

"What kind of questions are considered difficult?" Maura mused aloud, in her adorable, naïve manner.

"Thomas is Irish-Catholic. From Boston. We met at BCU. He was a Law senior when I was pre-Med. Everyone knows now, obviously; but at the time we were young and nervous and he needed his parents backing to get a foot into the career he'd worked so hard for."

"Does he still work in Law?" Maura tried to keep the conversation going, knowing Jane would be arriving momentarily, before leaving to re-interview Peter Cranston.

"Mmmm," Matthew mused. "Within the field yes, as an attorney, no. He works in the prison system actually, he's the Commissoner of Big Sandy Prison, back home in Kentucky. He's here in Boston at the moment actually, on a course back at BCU for a few weeks. Not the greatest time to be calling buddies for a reunion really, with all that's going on."

"I'm sure it's a comfort to you, having him here with you," Maura countered, sympathetically.

"A little." Matthew looked to the door, where Jane stood with an unreadable expression, her hands clasped in front of her, hair tied into a loose ponytail.

"Matthew," she nodded her head ever so slightly. "Maura, can I borrow you for a minute?" Jane's head tilted in the direction of the main Morgue, as she left the conversation she had intruded upon.

Maura excused herself, before walking quickly out to Jane, who motioned with her index finger to her lips to indicate for Maura to keep her voice low.

"Jane? What's the matter? Why couldn't we speak in front of Matthew?" Maura whispered with concern.

Jane's eyes narrowed and a strange smile covered her features, her eyes darting from one invisible spot to another on the wall behind Maura.

"Did he just say that his husband, is the Commissioner of Big Sandy?" Jane questioned rhetorically.

"Yes. Yes he did."

"You know what's funny Maura. This morning I went out to Cedar Junction, only to be told that Peter Cranston was shipped out of the state within weeks of the sentence." Jane raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, to establish if the M.E was following. Content that she was with Jane, Jane continued. "Apparently, Peter Cranston grew up in Kentucky."

Maura's eyebrows shot up and she visibly straightened her gait, unsure if she wanted to hear what Jane was going to say next.

"At the time of the original murders, he was in Boston on a temporary contract with a construction firm. He had no ties to Boston. So as soon as the verdict came in, he was shipped out home. To _Big Sandy_."

Maura took a moment to process.

"Jane, where are you going with this?"

"Right now, I have no idea. I'm just following the path where it leads me. But right now, I'm not entirely sure, that the man sitting inside your office, is entirely ignorant of where exactly this path will lead me. In fact, I would bet money he knows exactly where this path is taking me, because he helped pave it."

"Jane," Maura turned to check a quick glance at a clearly agitated Matthew who was now pacing her office.

"I'm not going to Kentucky, Maur'. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a single second, until we figure out why in hell," Jane's voice got both hoarser and more pointed at this point. "Why in hell, Maur'; Peter Cranston is sitting in a prison . . . run by the husband, of the man who supposedly solved this case . . . the same man whose sister died, over this case . . . in the same town where three of them grew up. Where they attended the same elementary school," Jane motioned to the file in her hand, letting Maura glance over the yearbook photos and Registers. "Where Peter Cranston and Jess graduated the _same high school_, in the _same year_. And yet _none_ of this was apparently available at trial. Or was even looked into during the initial investigation. I can appreciate there are coincidences in life Maur', but something stinks about this case."

Maura stood still for a moment, looking between the evidence in her hands, and the man now sitting with his head in his hands.

"Peter Cranston, Jane. You need to talk to him," she finally spoke.

"I will, tonight. Video-call. Frost is setting it up as we speak. But I wanna talk to him," Jane looked at Matthew like a wild animal looking at it's dinner, "I wanna see exactly how much little Matty here, knows about Peter. Exactly how much he knows about what happened that summer. And the summers that followed," Jane ended cryptically, bowing her head, acknowledging she had said too much.

A pointed look from Maura was all it took.

Jane picked the file back out of the M.E's hands, and closed it slowly, before turning to head back upstairs, second-guessing herself, and walking right up to the blonde so that they were almost face to face.

She whispered in a low, and dangerous tone.

"I shared a room with that guy's sister for 2 years, Maur." Jane looked almost in pain, as if she didn't want to have to make Maura hear any more about Jessica. But if they were really going to solve this case, they had to solve all of it. "She was just about the cleanest person that I ever met in my entire life, until I met you, but that's another story."

Maura smiled at the comment, knowing Jane was trying to make this about as bearable as talking about your dead ex can be.

"Maura she cleaned her guns religiously. All the time. Mom was the same, anytime she came to visit, she'd tell Jess, 'Every 1000 rounds, clean that thing!'" Jane smiled at the memory, before looking to Matthew once more, who was now staring at her. Her smile faded and she looked at Maura with a ferocious protectiveness. "Maura that damn gun jammed every session we had at the ranges, because she cleaned it too damn much. She constantly had oil stains on her cuffs from the excess spill that would come out of the plug. Now you tell me, why they found no oil on her at the scene? Tell me how that girl could manage to go through with killing herself, when that thing would have jammed at least twice on her, giving her two outs. When she was just about as devoutly Catholic as they come?" Jane raised her eyebrows, in hurt, pain, confusion, anger, resentment, grief. In every emotion that Jessica's death brought up. In every new emotion being stirred up by, what had always been her suspicion, that her death was not suicide.

"Jane . . ." Maura touched the rabid Detective's arm.

"When you re-examine this case Maura, re-examine it all. Including Jess. She's one of his victim's too."

Jane fidgeted with the pen in her hand, flipping it between fingers, twirtling it, tapping it on the desk. A sharp, "Um mmm, ma'am", from the conference video screen in front of her, brought her back to her surroundings.

A man was seated directly in front of her, on a screen of course, in prision regulation overalls. He had a sun-worn face and appeared much older than his 38 years, with his hair greying and distinct lines around his eyes, chin and forehead. Jane glanced down to the file on the desk in front of her. It was the same man, but in a much aged body.

"Peter Cranston?" Jane asked, more out of shock than clarification.

"Yes, ma'am." The reply came in a deep, but clear and effortlessly polite southern brogue. His demeanour was attentive, Jane could see from his gait that he was sitting up straight, if a little wearily; that his face displayed no obvious signs of discomfort or evasiveness, all in all; she could tell there was more than a chance that this man may be receptive, if not welcoming to her. She had spent way too much time around a certain M.E.

"Mr Cranston," Jane spoke, deliberately choosing the formal prefix, to give the man some self worth. "Mr Cranston, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli with the Boston Police Department. I believe that you've been made aware that we're reinvestigating the 5 murders that you were convicted of in 1999."

"I have been, ma'am."

"Mr Cranston, I know it's late and I apologise for that, but I really just want to get a better understanding of your own situation at the time, and I would like to ask you a few questions about that time. About the time the murders took place." Jane flicked through the file to the small section, less than a page, where Cranston's original defence attorney had scribbled a few notes on a possible alabi. She noticed the words, "_cannot explain honeysuckle link. In daily contact._"

She looked to the screen.

"Sorry, ma'am; yes that's fine. I guess you can't see me nodding from here," the man smiled.

"Sorry," Jane couldn't help but smile back. Jane Rizzoli knew a killer when she saw one, but nothing about Peter Cranston was making the hairs on her neck stand up. If anything, he reminded her of some of her Pop's old colleagues, the type of men that worked hard, that would give you the time of day for innocent reasons.

"Peter, I want to talk to you about honeysuckle. As absurd as that sounds." Jane frowned, and tapped on the case notes, before looking to the side for a few moments and then returning her attention to the screen. "Peter in your case notes, your Attorney wrote that you had and I quote 'daily contact' with the flower. But he hasn't written anything more. Can you talk to me about that?"

Peter's face looked surprised momentarily, before looking to his hands; and back up to the camera.

"We tried to put together some reasoning, for the evidence the young man brought against me." Jane noted the lack of anger while Peter was speaking of the man who had effectively stolen his life from him. "But we were unable to do. You see, I was working on a property at the time, spring in Boston ma'am. I worked in construction. But there was a house next door, and this old lady would be out there all the time, in the garden. I mowed a lot of lawns as a kid, I'm not a city boy. So, seeing as we finished early some days, I said to that lady, 'Ma'am I could help you in the garden, if you would like'." Peter slowed down his story, as Jane flicked furiously through the file, to try and find some link to the story, which invariably was going somewhere. Has this ever been taken account of?

"Her grandson was about the house, but the boy was always indoors studying. He was only a little older than me, but he was a College boy, kid was going places. He was fair-skinned so I just figured he wasn't one for the sunny days. So I began to help her here and there, day or two a week. She had these beautiful honeysuckle plants, right by the door, whole way down the drive. It was late April time, so you could smell them whole way down the street," he smiled sadly, looking away from the camera as the memory enveloped him.

"It's okay Peter," Jane said. "Keep going, I'm listening." She was listening more than ever.

"Well, ma'am . . . Detective, I would walk on that drive on those days that I helped out. In my work boots. I wear a 10.5." He looked sadly below the pan of the camera. "So that's how I was always covered in their pollen. She would tease me sometimes, bring me out homemade lemonade, and take one of those flowers and put it in my hair, it was long back then, I was only young," he ran his hand over thinning, grey hair. "All those murders happened that Summer. When the honeysuckle was in blossom." His shoulders noticeably dropped. "I've been telling people for years, ma'am, I did not harm those girls. I could barely find my way back to my accommodation, let alone go running around a City murdering young girls. But . . ." he raised his eyebrows, in what Jane sensed was a commonly felt feeling of feeling subjected to defeat.

"Peter, I'm gunna need that address if you can remember it. And the name of that old lady." Jane looked pointedly to the camera.

"Oh I don't know it off the top of my head, it was a long time ago." Jane's eyes closed and her head dipped; dead end. "But considering the boss here was that young fair-skinned boy I mentioned," Jane's head shot back up to look at the man smiling on screen, "I'm pretty sure he could tell you his Grandmother's address."

Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Are you willing to sign a document, if I have what you just said transcribed?"

"Why not, couldn't do any harm, could it?"

'Nor could you, in a month of Sundays' Jane thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**A/N: **The song title is Give me love, by the lovely Ed Sheeran. About 4 chapters to go now I think,will try and start wrapping things up, in between fluff :-)

***This Chapter will be RATED M. I am currently blushing a lot.

**FLIGHTLESS ANGEL.**

**Chapter 16 – All I want is the taste that your lips allow . . . **

"Hey," was the sole word that husked from the lips of a soaked through Jane Rizzoli, leaning on the door-frame of Maura's house. Sheepish eyes looked out from a dripping face, drawn and tired, but with a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Good evening, Jane," Maura smiled, mirroring the Detective's slouch against the inside of the door. "Or should I say good morning, as it is now past 1am."

"Yeah, I know it's late. I just finished up with Frost and Korsak. I figured you wouldn't be asleep just yet," Jane let herself have a cheeky glance through to Maura's lounge, where the lights were indeed on, and she could see books neatly on various surfaces around the room.

"No, I was studying."

"Studying?" Jane questioned in good humour. "And there was me thinking you knew everything."

"Well, I don't. There you have it, verbatim. Or from the donkey's mouth as you would say."

"Horse, Maura," Jane pretended to knock her head against the door, and exhaled dramatically before smiling fully and genuinely, "From the horse's mouth."

They stood for a moment or two, simply looking at one another, revelling in the quiet of Maura's neighbourhood, in their proximity where they could smell one another's scents, where they could stand like this, so close, and simply enjoy the moment. Maura reached out her hand.

"In. And in the shower. Before you catch your death."

Once Jane was washed and in dry clothes, some spare yoga pants and an old BPD hoodie that she kept at Maura's for no good reason, she shuffled out into the lounge, enjoying the softness of the carpet on her worn-out feet.

The sight that greeted her was a gift directly from heaven. Maura Isles, with her hair up in a loose bun, in one of Jane's white running t-shirts, sitting cross legged on the floor in a pair of simple grey sweatpants, reading a book and scrunching her nose up in consentration, in the adorable way that only Maura could get away with.

Jane stopped at the island in the kitchen, drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman, so effortlessly stunning, so unbelievably unaware of her own beauty; inside and out. Jane pulled her hands out of the pockets of her pants and walked slowly over to where Maura was seated, positioning herself directly behind the M.E, wrapping long arms around a tiny waist, and taking a moment to nuzzle in the blonde's neck, breathing her in.

"How did your video conference go?" Maura half whispered, still in deep consentration, but acutely aware of the presence of the woman now enveloping her.

Jane breathed deeply once more, before moving her head just a tad to rest her cheek on Maura's shoulder, to steal a peek at what her companion was working on. Jane's mind was buzzing. After her conversation with Peter Cranston, she fought the urge to go and visit the old house. But that would mean calling Thomas, and that would mean giving the game away. She would have to work this under the radar, but by the book. There was one sure way of doing that; Maura. On the one hand, she had her method. But on the other, it could mean endangering the life of the one person in this life who truly made her feel alive, and the though paralysed her with fear. The thought of losing Maura was unbearable.

Thoughts of Jessica's funeral played through her mind. She had never felt more alone in all her life that day. While people mourned and openly expressed their grief around her, she kept hers bottled up, terrified to cry in case people figured out their secret, that they had been madly and desperately in love; that they were devoted to one another. That, up until the day of Melissa's murder, both Jane and Jessica had truly believed they were made for one another. Jane hadn't felt that kind of feeling in years, until the day she met a certain Medical Examiner, until the day that feeling came back five fold and stronger. Could Jane really risk the life of the woman she loved, to bring about justice for the lost life of the woman she had loved before?

Maura felt Jane's arms tighten, ever so slightly, but enough for her to close her book, set it on the floor with her other study apparel, and turn so that her face was directly next to Jane's, tucking her right shoulder into Jane's chest. She raised her left hand up and touched Jane's chin gently,with her thumb and forefinger, signifying that Jane was in a safe place, with a confidant.

When no sound was forthcoming, she let want and need take over. Gently and slowly rubbing her nose against the brunette's, she let her eyes drop completely to Jane's lips, leaning in for the slightest of touches. Leaning in again, so that both lips met once more, but without a full contact kiss. She let her eyes drift to Jane's now, which had fluttered closed, Jane's breathing slow but deep, warming her skin where it drifted across her nose and cheeks.

Maura moved her hands down Jane's cheek, to her neck, letting her index finger slowly trace an invisible line down to Jane's collarbone, tracing it then across to Jane's super-sternal notch, and back up again to that strong chin, which she now held once more, and guided back to her own lips.

Maura let her head rest against Jane's, revelling in the other woman's breathing, which was becoming ever so slightly laboured, in the slight fluttering of Jane's eyelids, in the feeling of Jane's skin underneath her own, as she let her hand drift back around the curve of Jane's shoulder and up into her hair, as she finally pulled the brunette in for a long and deep kiss; kissing slowly and with love at first, before becoming heated and full of the obvious need they both were so desperate to conceal from one another.

Jane slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth, slowly and exploratory at first, gradually more possessively and confidently until Jane's hands were up the back of Maura's t-shirt. She revelled in the feeling of the body that was gradually leaning more and more into her own, until the blonde lay directly on top of her, only lifting and breaking contact momentarily as she raised her arms to allow Jane to remove the shirt. Maura put her hands at the back of Jane's neck, clasping them and telling the Detective without words that she wanted to remain in the position they currently found themselves in, with Maura straddling the Detective.

Maura looked deep into Jane's eyes, before letting one of her hands from behind Jane's neck slide it's way slowly over Jane's collarbone, over an extremely responsive nipple, before wavering off course from those beautiful abdominals, to take Jane's own hand, now resting by Maura's hip. Maura flattened their palms together, linked their fingers and kissed the brunette deeply, sliding her tongue back into Jane's mouth and she slowly brought Jane's hand up to the waistband of her pants. She released her grip of the hand, and flattened Jane's palm upright against the skin of her lower stomach, right on the precipice of the only barrier between them.

"Here and now, Jane. I want you. All of you, and me. Now."

Jane felt Maura's hand cover her own once more, and slide her hand, fingers first, beneath her waistband.

Jane was powerless to prevent the moan that escaped her throat, as her fingertips slid down past Maura's clit. Maura exhaled heavily at the contact, and shuddered just enough for Jane to wrap her right arm around the blonde's back, both supporting her and intensifying the contact even more.

Jane buried her face in Maura's chest, her right hand expertly and swiftly freeing Maura of the only piece of clothing left on the top half of her body. She licked and kissed her way from the top of Maura's breasts, up the blonde's neck, until their mouths met once more in a frenzied dance of lips and tongues. Maura had quickly started to raise and lower herself at a slow steady pace, on and off Jane's digits as the Detective worked the length of her partners most sensitive area. Maura broke the kiss momentarily and gripped the back of Jane's neck, as she used strong yoga-trained legs to raise herself up so much so, that Jane knew this was as much as an indication as she was going to get.

She slowly, and carefully slid one long digit inside of Maura, feeling the M.E moan into her neck, she curled her finger before withdrawing it almost fully and adding a second, then a third; while her thumb continued to rub against Maura's clit, which by now, felt like it was on fire and was pounding it's pulse through her very core.

Jane had probably been inside Maura for a matter of minutes; before the blonde's breath began to hitch, her back began to arch entirely of it's own volition, before Maura began to beg and moan and plead and eventually; scream, Jane's name.

"Good morning," Maura smiled happily from the kitchen, where she was brewing freshly ground coffee.

"Good morning," Jane beamed, somewhat sleepily in response; rounding the island to stand directly behind the smaller woman, and encase her in strong arms. "You seem happy."

Maura beamed, Jane catching a glimpse of a smile as Maura turned her head to the side, trying to stifle a giggle. She turned in the Detective's arms, reaching up and around Jane's neck in a comfortable embrace.

"I am," Maura smiled. "I am very happy, thank-you Jane."

"Good," Jane husked in reply. "Because so am I."

Maura smiled and placed her hand over Jane's heart, before turning to finish their coffees.

"It's the endorphins. From repeated, and one rather wonderful, simultaneous; orgasm," she chimed, freeing herself of Jane's embrace and walking to her room, "Now you wish you'd asked me years ago, quite how that feels," she quipped as she flashed a filthy grin at one gobsmacked Jane Rizzoli.

"I know he's involved," Jane looked the closed file cover, in desperation as she bit her fingernails.

"Janie, you know your gut is good," Vince Korsak appeased her. He thought carefully, taking off his glasses and placing them by the keyboard on his desk. "But I believe you."

Jane looked to the Veteran now. He had seen her at her very worst, and her very best. Hehad never doubted her, but she would have forgiven him for doubting her now.

"And I know we'll find a way, Jane. There has to be a way, no one is perfect, least of all serial killers. They all make a mistake. We just have to find his."

Jane's eyes were far away. She spoke beyond a whisper.

"Or we make him make one." She looked over to her former partner. "Korsak he's had us on the back foot all these years. Someone else serving his sentence. Taking the credit for the things he's done. Why'd he start again now? What's his reason? We find his reason, we find his mistake."

"Jane," Maura smiled up from her paperwork.

"Hey," Jane couldn't help but smile back.

Maura held onto the corner of the lapel on Jane's blazer, as the Detective leant down for a chaste kiss.

"To what do I owe this little unexpected pleasure?"

Jane kissed the M.E gently on the forehead, before kneeling down alongside her chair.

"I've figured it out Maur'. I know who's killing those girls. But I need your help. I need your help to catch him."


End file.
